


[VID] Closets are for Capes, Darling

by trille



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trille/pseuds/trille
Summary: A compilation of the times Marvel heroes come out to friends/family/scrums of reporters.Not included: Steve and Bucky coming out as husbands which I can only assume will happen in the next film





	[VID] Closets are for Capes, Darling




End file.
